Trick or Treat
by MewLover54
Summary: My Halloween Special One-shot. LunarEclipseshipping by popular demand. The Lunar Legendaries are taking the smaller legends trick or treating. What secrets will be revealed?


ML54: Wow it's been a while since I've done a one-shot.

Darkrai: Why is it just fluff?

ML54: Cause I need to get into the groove of things before I can write these romance scenes for a pairing I'm not use to.

Mewtwo: Who's it for?

ML54: Darkrai and Cresselia. Cress' do the Disclaimer.

Cresselia: MewLover54 doesn't own Pokemon.

**Trick or Treat**

A six foot tall shadow was standing in the Hall of Origins, seemingly waiting for something. This Pokemon is more commonly known a Darkrai, the nightmare legendary. He looked outside and sighed in contentment.

"_Another beautiful night, as always on Halloween." _He thought to himself. True to his thoughts, it was Halloween, one of his favourite times of year, mainly, because it was properly celebrated at night.

Right now Giritina, as always, was holding a Halloween party. But Darkrai had volunteered to take the younger legends Trick or Treating before going to the party. Despite Darkrai's status, he is quite a nice and helpful pokemon.

"DARKRAI!" A small voice called. He turned and looked to see a small human girl with blue wavy hair and dressed as a Gengar. The girl, herself, looked no older then six.

Next to her was a human boy who looked about seven with spiky orange hair, dressed as a Pirate. Darkrai smiled.

"Hi Phione, Rotom." He nodded to the pair. "You both look great in your costumes." Phione blushed a bit in embarrassment while Rotom pouted.

"What are you going as Darky!" Rotom complained, pointing to the Phantom-like pokemon. Darkrai chuckled.

"I need for one of the older guys to come and watch you for a bit before I can go and change into mine." Just then, he spotted a boy with pink hair who looked to be about fourteen and wearing a cape and a jumpsuit that looked to have a big 'S' on the front.

"Hey guys!" The boy called out, excited. "You can change into costume now Darky." He said to the Phantom.

"Thanks Mew." Darkrai nodded, before he illuminated in a bright light before transforming into his, dark haired, human form. "See you in five." He nodded to them, before going towards the area in the Hall with the clothes.

Just as he got there, he saw Celebi walking out, blushing bright red in her, green haired, human form wearing a nurses outfit. "Hey Darky..." She said to him, before walking past him. He looked at her in confusion before shrugging and grabbing a pair of torn clothes.

He took off the black shirt and dress trousers that he was wearing and put on a pair of jeans that were torn in half, down the side from mid-thigh to foot on the left and scuff marks on the knees. He put on the new T-shirt, that completely revealed half his human-chest.

He got some liquid latex and put some on, letting it dry an his chest and face, before tearing it a little and colouring the tear with removable, red paint. Dressing up like a zombie.

He looked himself over in the mirror and nodded. It also helped because Giritina's party was a costume party. He walked out of the room and bumped into another person.

This human had blonde hair, with pink highlights, she was wearing a mad scientist costume, by making her hair stick up in many places. "Oh...sorry Darky." She apologised, getting up and offering her hand.

Darkrai smiled and grabbed her hand before she gasped. "What?"

"You're bleeding! Everywhere! And your clothes are ripped!" Darkrai couldn't help but chuckled a bit.

"Cresselia, this is my costume. I'm going as a zombie. No damage." Cresselia nodded and took a deep breath to soothe her nerves.

"Sorry. I just get a bit jittery during Halloween." Darkrai, gestured for her to follow the path that the younger legends had taken. Cresselia was the second pokemon to supervise the younger ones since, Darkrai couldn't handle them all on his own.

"I understand that this isn't your favourite time of year. What I don't understand is why?" Cresselia looked forward and saw the group of young, pokemon-turned-humans. Just the thing to change the topic.

"Hey guys. You ready?" They all nodded towards the two, lunar legendaries. The group of eight nodded back. Apart from the four that were already mentioned. There was a boy with pointy blonde hair wearing a vampire costume known as Jirachi.

There was a girl with pink hair, wearing a fairy costume. Next to her was a girl with dark blue hair wearing a Duskull outfit.

Lastly there was a boy with blonde hair wearing casual clothes, with an arrow through his head. "Uxie." The pink haired girl complained. "You could have at least put some effort into your costume."

"Mespirit, Azelf may have convinced me to come to collect 'treats', but I am not dressing up as what you picked out." The blue-haired girl, Azelf, nodded.

"I'm with Uxie, Mes'. It's not fair for you to make him wear a Buneary outfit. He's fine the way he is, and he didn't want to come in the first place." The pink haired girl, Mespirit, sighed.

"Fine. But nobody's going to give treats to someone who puts no effort into their outfit." Uxie glared (In his human form, he's allowed to have his eyes open.)

"I'm diabetic type one. I was going to give my 'treats' to you guys anyway." He explained. He then felt something go over his head, restricting his vision.

Once he could see again, he looked down and saw that he was wearing a straight jacket. "MEW!" Mew just giggled and walked over to Celebi.

"There. The straight jacket isn't much Uxie, and it's not tied up." Mespirit commented. Uxie was about to complain until he saw Azelf and sighed.

"Fine, the sooner this is over, the sooner we can get to this party." The lunar legends nodded towards the portal, and thy all walked through.

* * *

><p>"Alright. I got forty-nine pieces of candy. So I can divide it between the seven of you, each getting seven pieces. So who wants what?" Uxie asked. Right now, the small group were finished and they were sitting in the park, sorting there collections out.<p>

"I want the gummy worms!" Mew called. "Dibs!" He yelled before the others could object. The lunar legends were observing from on top of a large rock, that was in the park for some reason.

"Aww... They kind of remind me of the rest of us, when we were younger." Cresselia commented. He nodded.

"I guess, I wasn't exactly the most sociable then, though." Cresselia tilted her head to the side.

"I was always meaning to ask why weren't you, and what brought this nicer Darkrai out?" He grinned.

"I'll answer your question, if you answer mine from earlier." She looked confused for a bit until she realised he meant the question from the Hall.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone." She replied, poking him in the chest. He chuckled.

"Have I told anyone, any of your secrets, Polka Dots." She hit his arm playfully.

"That was one time." She then turned serious again. "It's just. I may be a teeny, tiny bit..." She then turned to her left and jumped away from a Jack-ur-lanturn. "Okay. Try very afraid of...pumpkins."

"Pumpkins?" He asked, suppressing a laugh. "Why?"

"Since I watched the headless horseman." Darkrai lost the laugh and nodded. He knew that she watched that movie from his collection when she was five. He had been annoyed at the time, and thought she'd get over her fear.

She obviously didn't.

"C'mon. The headless horseman doesn't exist." He put his arm around her to try and soothe her. "It's just some stupid holiday fad they came up with at the time, they seem to focus more on vampires nowadays."

Cresselia blushed a little bit but looked down so he couldn't see it. "I know, I just can't help but...AHHH!" She shot behind him and hid as an obese kid, wearing a headless horseman costume walked past.

"Cress. Calm down. It was just some fat kid in a costume." She tried to get her breathing under control but couldn't. Fear had taken over again.

"I want to go home." She finally said to the nightmare legend. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Not the party?" She shook her head. "Well we'll drop the kids at the party first." She looked at him, stunned.

"You're not going either?" He smiled.

"Nah. Someone has to keep you company. I can't enjoy myself if I know that you're alone and scared." She nodded and looked towards the kids.

The lake trio and Jirachi were just talking amongst themselves. Phione and Rotom were playing patty cake. Mew and Celebi seemed to be talking to each other as well.

"Should we round them up then?" Cresselia asked. Darkrai shook his head.

"I want to see what Cel' and Mew are talking about." He replied, before transforming into his pokemon form and melting into the shadows.

He knew that most humans would be asleep by now, and that if he was hiding in the shadows, he wouldn't be spotted. He then managed to get to them, un-noticed.

"I don't really want to keep it from everyone anymore Mew. I'm running out of excuses to tell everyone why I can't go to sleep overs and stuff." Mew nodded.

"I know. I'm having the same problem, except for the sleep over thing. It's usually to go to sports games." Darkrai chuckled quietly.

"Should we just tell them. I mean, it's not that big a deal." Mew smiled. He then put his arm around her.

"If that's what you want. I'm not going to stop you." He then, swiftly, pecked her lips and helped her up. Darkrai's eyes widened before quickly going over to Cresselia again.

"What is it?" Cresselia asked, looked at Darkrai. His eyes were wide open and his mouth was open in shock.

"Mew and Celebi are dating." Cresselia looked normal until the information setted in.

"Really?" Darkrai nodded. "Wow. When did that happen?"

He looked towards the group of youngsters and saw Mew and Celebi try to convince the rest of them that they were dating. Cresselia followed his line of sight.

Mew seemed to agitated. "Why would we lie about something like that?"

"You have been known to lie Mew." Jirachi inquired. Mew just sighed and spun Celebi round and kissed her on the lips, Celebi accepted, smiling. The others just jumped back. Darkrai shook his head, smiling.

"Okay! They get the point you guys! No PDA!" They disconnected, looking at him with questioning looks.

"What's PDA mean?" They both asked at the same time. The others chuckled.

"Public Displays of Affection. Anyway, we're going to drop you off at Giritina's party, then we've got to head off. I feel a bit sick, and Cress' offered to help." The others nodded, as Darkrai opened the portal and they transported back to the Hall.

* * *

><p>Cresselia, in her swan-like pokemon form, slumped on the floor of her cave. "You really didn't have to skip the party for me Darky." She told him. He, in his pokemon form, shrugged.<p>

"The only interesting thing that's going to happen is Mew and Celebi telling everyone they're dating by making out in front of them. We've already seen them sucking face, so it doesn't matter too much." He reassured her, still chuckling at the bluntness of their revelation.

"Well I was just going to go to sleep." She replied, "You'll get bored."

"Nah. I'll occupy myself the usual way. By chucking rocks into the puddles. I made a little game of it over the years." He saw her shivering and floated over to her. "What's up?"

"I don't want him to get me. I like my head." He smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm here and I'll protect you. Or I could hold him off while you find something heavy to hit his head with." Cresselia chuckled a bit.

"He doesn't have a head." He smiled.

"Then how could he see us?"She smiled as well.

"I guess he couldn't. But he could hear us." She then yawned and curled up on the floor, still shivering. "Can you stay on my island with me Darky?" He nodded.

"Sure." He replied, lying down next to her. He was surprised, though, well she curled up around him.

"It's cold. I'm metallic, you're a ghost. This should keep us warm." He nodded. He was caught off-guard, once again when Cresselia kissed his cheek. "Thanks for being such a great friend." She smiled, drifting off to sleep.

He smiled back and rubbed he back soothingly. "Your welcome." He replied, kissing her forehead before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>ML54: GOT TO LOVE THE FLUFFINESS!<p>

Celebi: You have me and Mew in it again! I swear the only story you're not going to put us in is that Yugioh one.

Mew: Actually. He could put us in the disclaimer.

ML54: I may do that. Anyway. Review and Happy Halloween!


End file.
